Nightmare, You Are My Dream
by Topaz Fox
Summary: Could an empty shell long for forbidden love? KH: COM. :Fake Riku x Larxene:


(Hej! (Hi in Swedish...) Topaz here! Here's my second COM fic, full of random fluff. Random fluffy fluff...it was inspired by a song I heard on the radio. Now, I can't even remember the song, but it still inspired me quite a lot. I think it's by someone named...Evanescense? Or something? I'll post it if I remember. Anyway, I ramble. Enjoy the story! --Topaz Fox)

(**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of its characters or sequels or whatever.)

Vexen had told him he was a "perfect being". Riku was not sure what he meant by that; it was plain to see that he was far from perfect. The polar opposite, perhaps. Maybe Vexen meant a perfect _tool_, a perfect _pawn_. Those words described Riku more aptly.

Maybe it was the fact that Riku was not perfect, or maybe it was because Riku was just a shadow of another boy, but he was always caught up in thoughts about breaking the chains that confined his every fiber to Castle Oblivion.

This was one of those moments where Riku could just sit back and think. During this second, this slim time of peace, he had no purpose but to defy those who made him by showing he was more than an empty shell.

For instance: Could an empty shell long for forbidden love?

Riku wondered such a thing as he leaned against a white marble pillar. It seemed that in every glossed stone wall or mirror frame, he could see _her _face staring back, as if all of the daydreams of his secret beloved had morphed Riku into her. He knew for a fact that he was designed to pursue Namine, the little memory witch with the wheat-bright hair, and his body willingly followed suit. His heart, though, protested. It told him with every hollow beat that Namine was not the one he really loved.

For some strange, unknown reason, Riku could not follow his true love. It was physically impossible for him.

_Is it because I don't even have a soul or heart? If I can't love, what's this I'm feeling?_

Suddenly, there was the muffled thud of boots on marble. Riku heard the sound wind through several corridors and, when he was quite sure it was approaching him, he hid behind the pillar he had been leaning on. Using its cold, angular embrace to his advantage, he squared his shoulders against it and peered out in a slight rustling of starlight hair.

There she was, at the doorway. The dove of the Organization.

Riku watched her carefully, attentively, like he would be missing something if he dared to blink. She crossed the room in an obvious fury, black robes fluttering, a familiar look of frustration on her sharp face. Her eyes glittered like shards of ice.

"Axel," she whined loudly, "where are you _now_? Why the hell can't I ever find you? Come _here_!" She ran a hand over her already-smoothed blonde hair and stood in the center of the white room. To Riku, watching in the shadows, she was more perfect than any rose-topped pillar ever built in this hellish castle.

_Black rose bottle-capped with gold. Black swan, stately in her menacing, unaware that she could ever be more than…more than a shade, a shadow. Nightmare, you are my dream, my one and only fantasy. _

Vexen had once told his silver-haired creation that two negatives equal a positive. Riku wondered now if that was true, because if it was, then it was perfectly possible to love _her_. There was no doubt that he and _her_—he and _Larxene_—were both prominent negatives.

He could act on his emotions now. Now was the time…they were alone, _alone_, and possibility was thick in the air. They could escape this place together, and nobody would ever know—

_You're not even human, Riku. You're just an empty shell._

In another flurry of grumbles and black robes, she was gone. The possibilities left the room with her, ferried out by the fading thud of her boots on the marble floor.

Riku sighed and let himself slump to the floor. Another opportunity missed… Riku wondered to himself if opportunity was part of his life at all.

If _love _was part of his life at all.

Using the white pillar to hoist himself up, Riku stretched slightly and looked around. _Nobody caught me slacking off. Great. _He would now continue his false journey to recall the memories of the one he "loved"…

Namine.

-Fin-

(/Points to the button at the bottom of the screen/ Use him! He likes to be used! Please...tell me what you think!)


End file.
